


Worried

by Nyanmesis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanmesis/pseuds/Nyanmesis
Summary: Mers and Zatan go to the Supermarket, and Zatan makes his husband follow a strict diet.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> [I wasn't going to post this one-shot because I later realized it's kinda bad, but I decided to post anyway.]   
> This is my first fanfiction between two of my characters!  
> Mers is a Mars Humanoid, while Zatan is a Saturn Humanoid.  
> And yes, Mpreg because I can't get enough Yaoi between them AAAAAA  
> If you guys want, I can make a series out of this, and even send some fanart!  
> Also, sorry if there are any spelling errors! My native language isn't English! T^T

Zatan was picking fruits, since the day he found out there was a bun in the oven, he wouldn't stop buying healthy food for his husband, like fruits, vegetables and anything else that was healthy, Mers was going crazy already.

Luckily, Mers was on his eight month, that means soon they would see their girl, their little girl...They didn't have any names planned, and they had to think soon. And soon Mers would be able to eat what he wanted again without having to hide from Zatan, and come back to his normal weight...Mers didn't want to rush, though, it was a wonderful time for both of them.

" ...Zatan, is there really the need to pick more fruits? There are plenty more home and I'm even sick of them. " Mers asked, crossing his arms.

" I want you to stay healthy! You just can't eat random food! " Zatan replied.

" But that's just crazy, I've even started to eat in secret. " 

" YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT? " Zatan said it so loud that it was possible to hear it from far away.

" Zatan, we are just fine, she's not going to die just because I ate something different...Also, excess can be bad, too. " Mers said, while gently rubbing his tummy. " I understand that you're worried, but that's crazy. "

Zatan stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
" ...Then what do you want to eat? And why didn't you tell me that earlier? "

" I thought you were going to eventually stop, but I'm tired of this. " Mers replied.

After shopping a bit more, checking the list to see if they got anything, they headed back home. Then a question came in Mers mind.

"...Where did you get that thing that pregnant woman or man need to only eat vegetables n'stuff?"

Zatan stayed quiet.  
" ...My mom...told me that..." He blushed a little bit, that was pretty embarassing.

" Your mother is crazy...You are crazy. " Mers chuckled.

" I know. " Zatan smiled at him.


End file.
